No sueltes mi mano
by alegra77
Summary: No sueltes mi mano por favor… te lo pedí, pero aun así… lo hiciste, entonces quien la sostendrá, ahora?… Haru
1. Chapter 1

Free iwatobi swim club no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a mí solo me pertenece este fic

**.**

No sueltes mi mano por favor… te lo pedí, pero aun así… lo hiciste, entonces quien la sostendrá, ahora?… Haru

**.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**No sueltes mi mano **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Te suplique con la mirada

Te grite desde el fondo de mi alma

Y tu aun así…

Soltaste mi mano…

Haru…

Tu mano la alejaste de mi lado, el azul profundo de tus ojos dejaron de mirarme, tus pequeñas sonrisas dejaron de saludarme, toda tu existencia, se alejó como el movimiento de las olas… con tan solo, tus pocas y crueles palabras escritas en una carta

.

_Makoto…_

_Estoy enamorado de Rin, me iré con el _

_._

Aunque siempre supe que no me pertenecías, pensé que tal vez…que con tal solo si una gota de mi amor llegara a ti podría cautivarte; fue tan intenso… el amor que te profese por demasiados años

Pero aun así fue inútil…

Yo no estaba destinado para ti

Siempre fue Rin…

Siempre fue…el

0o0o0

Verde…

Un Verde resplandeciente, miraron enternecido el deslumbrante paisaje que se mostraba ante su vista, caminado por las solitarias calles de Iwatobi, mientras su mirar se maravillaba con tan típica y cotidiana vista

Vista de la cual tal vez nunca se cansaría

El hermoso cielo estrellado que parecía un manto mágico iluminado, el viento soplaba con intensidad bailando a su alrededor, acompañado del canto del mar, las olas se medían con tanta paciencia creando una armoniosa melodía que difundía completa paz

Sonrió con su típica sonrisa apacible ante aquella majestuosa vista, a pesar de temerle un así le parecía hermoso, como misterioso

El mar sin dudas seguía siendo un misterio para el, como podía mostrar una vista bella, tranquila y exquisita a la vista….

Pero…

También podía mostrar brutalidad, podía ser aterradoramente feroz y despiadada

Esos sentimientos que le proporcionaba a veces lograban estremecerlo con miedo e inquietud

La sonrisa que mostró desaprecio en un parpadeo, mostrando un semblante angustiado y derrotado, para después susurrara al viento

"Haru"

Haru, para él era como el mar

Tan bello, majestuoso, de imperturbable tranquilidad...

Pero…

Detuvo su paso y miro las escaleras con pesadez donde lo conducían al hogar de su mejor amigo, sonrió con infinita tristeza, mientras empezaba a subir por aquel camino, su mente empezó a memorizar cada de talle de aquella persona especial para él, desde el color de su piel, la suavidad su cabello, la pasibilidad de su voz, el hermosos resplandor de sus ojos

Haru…también…

Podía ser cruel, frio y despiadado

Haru, tanto como el mar, ponían someterlo bajo su control

Podían dejarlo flotar en una felicidad indescriptible, o, podían ahogarlo en el dolor y la desesperación

Sus ojos verdes empezaron a opacarse, mientras que una de sus manos sostenía con gran fuerza su pecho donde estaba su corazón

Sentía como si alguien lo estuviera estrujando cruelmente como si deseara verlo completamente destrozado

.

Rojo…

.

Un destello rojo carmesí intenso como el fuego, cruzo por su mente, asustándolo aún más, presionando con más fuerza su pecho para apaciguar la agonía y tratar de bloquear, recuerdos y pensamientos amargos

.

¿Por qué Haru, podía darle tanta felicidad?

.

¿Por qué podía provocarle miedo?

.

¿Por qué podía ser capaz de lastimarlo?

.

¡Ha!... es verdad; Haru podía causarle dolor, porque…

.

Lo amaba

.

Amor

.

Que sentimiento tan ambiguo y desbalanceado podía ser, así como intenso que lograba atérralo; el amor podía ser un héroe que podía dar felicidad a su alrededor, pero también podría ser un villano que causaba la agonía misma

Agonía que él estaba viviendo en carne propia por amar a su mejor amigo…

Un amigo, que no podía amarlo, corresponderle, porque sus corazón le pertenecía a otro

Rin…

Con voz temblorosa e inconscientemente sus nombre escapa de sus labios, todo a su alrededor se envuelve de rojo carmesí

Aquel color tan fuerte e imponente que apoca a los demás colores

Como el verde

Sus ojos se cierran con desesperación

Deseando no recordar la intensidad del rojo

.

El rojo carmesí de Rin, que lo envuelve en cada parte de sus ser, con intensada abrumadora, asiendo recordar…

Una cruel verdad

0o0o0

Caminaba como siempre rumbo a la casa de Haru a toda prisa esta vez se había levantado tarde, había estado toda la noche jugando videojuegos con sus pequeños hermanitos que no se percató que era muy tarde y prácticamente se la pasó casi toda la noche en vela si no hubiera sido por su madre quien entro a su habitación y los regaño, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que era de noche

Y así es como término levantándose a toda prisa al observar el despertador que marcaba que faltaba pocos minutas para entrar a la escuela, soltó un gemido que salió de su boca con cansancio y reprimenda

"¡Nunca más volveré a jugar videojuegos!"

Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos, si no se apresuraba a sacar a Haru del agua era muy probable que llegarían aun más tarde y no quería eso, además era casi un batalla matutina sacar a su amigo de ese preciosa líquido, sonrió como bobo al recordar los lindos pucheros que sacaba Haru cando se molestaba con él por sus insistencias de alejarlo del agua

Sonrió con una sonrisa más grande

Bueno al final el siempre salía ganado

Subió de dos en dos los escalones

Poco a poco pidió ver la casa de su amigo, estaba por subir el ultimo escalón cuando escucho una voz

"Vas a seguir el sueño de tu padre?..."

Al escuchar esa voz Makoto se detuvo, su sonrisa se congelo, pudo vislumbrar a Haru que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, pero había alguien más con él, alguien que era…

"No… yo no seguiré el sueño de mi padre…"

¡Rin?...que hacia el en casa de Haru?!, iba cuestionarse, pero prefirió calla al ver que nuevamente empezaban a hablar

"Seguiré mi propio sueño "

Su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, al ver la intensada de sus miradas ambos nunca apartaron la vista del otro, no sabía describirlo pero eso le dolió aún más

"¿Y tú Haru?"

¡¿He?!, Makoto exclamo sorprendido ante esa pregunta, los latidos de su corazón cada vez retumbaban en sus oídos, se detuvo como si le hubieran dando un gran golpe parándolo al instante, al ver la confusión en los ojos oceánicos de Haru y en los decisivos ardientes de Rin, ¿Exactamente que estaba planeando, Rin con decirle esas cosas a Haru?

"Yo…"

"¡Haru!", la voz de Rin detuvo al pelinegro de responderle, " yo quiero ser un nadador olímpico, no para mi padre, si no para mí, deseo nadar con libertad, ser yo quien decida que caminos seguir, pero quiero hacer esto… no solo"

"Quiero hacerlo…"

"Al lado de ti"

Ante esa declaración tan seria y firme, Haru solo pudo mirarlo consternado, Makoto que observaba esto solo podía estar de pie observándolo no podía moverse, su cuerpo sentía tanta presión que sentía que podía colapsar en cualquier momento

Ante esa palabras el pelinegro solo pudo mirarlo impresionado

"Rin tu… "

"Ven conmigo Haru, ven a mi lado"

"Juntos tu y yo"

El pelirrojo extenso su mano hacia el ojiazul, como una invitación a que fuera a su lado

"Haru…" el susurro tembloroso del ojiverde, solo fue escuchado por el mismo; él no quería escuchar eso, ¡no quiere verlos!, pero lo hace, ve como los ojos de Haru se abren como nunca y mientras son envueltos en un resplandor que nunca antes había visto

Que nunca había visto… al lado de el

Un resplandor que solo Rin podía ver

El hermoso azul de Haru se vuelve intenso ante sus ojos y resplandece como el agua misma

Quiso guitar, quiso detenerlo pero no puede

No puede

Puedo verlo, puede ver las palabras de Haru que se encuentran en su mente

.

_Quiero ir a tu lado Rin_

_._

¡No!

.

¡No vallas!

.

¡No me dejes!

.

¡No me sueltes Haru!

.

Sus pensamientos explotaron inundado su conciencia

.

¡No puedes dejarme Haru…!

.

¡No me abandones!...

.

¡Por favor!

.

Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, corrió hasta ellos, antes de que su amigo tomara la mano de Rin, antes de que lo abandonara por completo

"¡HARU!", grito con todas su fuerzas

Haru, tanto como Rin lo dieron con un ligero respingo de asombro, como si los hubiera descubierto

Como si los hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo antes sus ojos

Pero Makoto solo les sonrió, solo planteo sus sonrisa, solo pudo demostrar una máscara, vio como los ojos de Haru perdían aquel brillos que hace poco los había iluminado

Su corazón se rompió

Grito de dolor por dentro

Pero solo su rostro sonrió

Llego a paso apresurado hacia ellos

"Lo siento Haru-chan llego tarde"

El pelinegro solo frunció el ceño

"Deja el chan"

Al escuchar esas palabras de disgusto, el peli oliva sonrió, al parecer Haru no pudo ver dentro de él, no pudo ver e dolor de su corazón, pero aun así sonrió, el nunca podría mostrarle el dolor a su amigo, no podía mostrarle al otro Makoto

Paso sus ojos verdes, hacia los ojos escarlatas del otro

"Rin, hola ¿que haces aquí?", sonriente pregunto tratando de no mostrar que su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse,

Un intenso Rojo lo observaron con sagacidad y suspicacia

Makoto aun así sonrió, Rin sabia, sabía que algo estaba mal con él, pero no dijo nada

Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua

"Nada solo viene a decirle algo a él", planto nuevamente su vista con intensidad sobre el pelinegro, una chispa aparición de repente ante los ojos de ambos

Makoto solo observo en silencio aun fingiendo una sonrisa, fingiendo ignorancia, a pesar que lo mataban de un inmenso dolor

"Me voy", dicho eso Rin les dio la espalda a ambos jóvenes sin voltearse ni una sola vez y empezó a bajar las escalera

"¡Rin!", Haru lo había llamado elevando la voz, para asombro y dolor de Makoto; Haru parecía desesperado, pero aun así Rin nunca volteo y su figura desapareció a la vista

"Haru"... Makoto lo llamo pero él nunca respondió, él nunca lo vio, siguió viendo hasta donde había desaparecido Rin

Mordió su lengua y apretó los dientes tan fuertes para impedirle grita

.

¡¿Por qué Haru?!

.

¡¿Por qué no me miras?!

.

¡¿Por qué no me ves?!

.

¡¿Porque, no me quieres?!

.

Después de ese incidente, habían marchado rumbo a la escuela sin hablar o mirarse, Makoto solo podía ver la espalda de Haru alejarse lentamente hasta dejarlo atrás

Haru se estaba yendo de su lado

Lentamente se estaba alejando

0o0o0

Un suspiro cargado de dolor salen de sus labios para liberar sus preocupaciones, observa la casa de su mejor a la vista solo unos cuantos metros de él, puede escuchar gritos y risas

Sonríe

Seguramente debe ser Nagisa causando problemas, en especial al pobre de Rei

Por un momento las voces estrepitosas, las sonrisas, disolvieron un poco la amargura de su corazón y el dolor de aquel recuerdo

Toco el timbre y ni dos segundos se hicieron esperar cuando un pequeño Nagisa abrió la puerta con tal velocidad asuntándolo

"¡Mako-chan llegas tarde!"

Makoto sonrió, ante el puchero molesto de su amigo, lo siento Nagisa me distraje

"Entra, todos estamos en la sala, Rin-chan tampoco no ha llegado"

Ante la mención de Rin la sonrisa de Makoto decayó, atrayendo la atención de Nagisa, pero tan rápido que decayó se recuero al instante, Nagisa no dijo nada pero sabía que pasaba, podría actuar como tonto y hasta veces desinteresado e incluso malvado causándole problemas a sus amigos, pero sabían lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sabía que estaba pasando algo entre Makoto, Haru y Rin, por eso estaba buscando una forma de aligerara la pesadez que había entre sus tres amigos

No quería que se pelearan, no quería volver a ver a sus personas queridas separadas una vez mas

Así que con ayuda de Rei-chan ( o más bien obligado), decidieron hacer una noche de chicos para logara ligerear la atención que había entre sus amigos y hacer la pases de cualquier cosa que hay causado disgusto a ellos, pero al ver el semblante tan triste de Makoto… pero

Tal vez…

No fue buena idea

0o0o0

La noche paso sin contra tiempos, todo precia ir con normalidad, Makoto mantenía su semblante pasivo con su típica sonrisa, miro como Nagisa saltaba encima de Rei con vivacidad gritando que esa era la mejor forma de mostrar afecto hacia alguien querido, los gritos de un Rei sonrojado que gritaba con vergüenza que eso no era hermoso, paso sus verdosa mirada en Haru que conservaba un semblante tranquilo y monótono mirando las travesuras de su amigos, quiso ensanchar su sonrisa aún más, estos eran los momento que más precisaba como un gran tesoro, estar rodeados de estas personas preciadas para él, estar rodeado de la persona que más amaba

Estar rodeado…

De la presencia de Haru

Pero no sonrió y su mirada cayo, miro el piso con poco interés, cerró los ojos con cansancio

Estaba cansado

Estaba cansado de no poder llegar a el

Estaba cansado de ver como Haru podía brillar fuera de su presencia

Estaba cansado de ver los ojos vacíos de Haruka, desconectados de la realidad e ignorando su compañía, como si…

No valiera nada

Haru no estaba con él, no estaba con ellos, sus pensamientos, sus anhelos estaban…

"¡Rin-Rin por fin llegas!"

El grito de Nagisa atrajo la atención de todos, Makoto levanto su mirada y vio como Haru rápidamente volteo con gran rapidez hacia la presencia de Rin

Quiso reír ante la cruel ironía

El desea que Haru lo mirara así

El deseaba que lo viera como estaba viendo a Rin

Pero Haru solo miro, miro como él deseaba que lo mirara a Rin, se veía tan ansioso los ojos de Haruka grataban…

_Mírame Rin_

Cerró sus ojos con dolor, para después abrirlos y brillar con falsedad, mientras sonreía hasta cansar

"Tsk, deja de llamarme así Nagisa"

"Pero eres Rin-Rin siempre te he llamado así"

Rin simplemente resoplo cansado, no importa cuánto le dijera al rubio, Nagisa siempre hacia lo que se le daba gana

Paso su vita a Rei

"Hey, Rei"

El mencionado se liberó de las garras de Nagisa y saludo educadamente a Rin

El pelirrojo simplemente sonrió mostrando su puntiaguda dentadura sentía pena por Rei, Nagisa ya lo había marcado como su juguete favorito, aunque solo tenía un poco solo un poco de lástima porque lo demás lo divertía hasta las entrañas

Paso su mirada rojiza en una verdosa sintió un molestar en su estómago al ver a Makoto, se apartó, para después pasarla en una oceánica

"Makoto, Haru", el ánimo de Rin decayó un poco

_No había escapatoria_

Fue la conclusión que llego a la mente del más alto

El silencio reino por un tiempo

La tención podía sentirse, no es que estuvieran pelados, no conscientemente, pero sabían la verdad, pero preferían disfrazarla en ignorancia, tal vez…

Para no sufrir

Haru se mantuvo imperturbable pero su corazón latía, latía con locura, sentía la agonía aplastarlo

Se había distanciado de Makoto, lo estaba abandonado, pero no podía, no podía mas, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a su mejor amigo, incluso ahora aún seguía sin mirarlo, pero…

Rin…

Estaba mal, pero no pidió a evitarlo, mantuvo su compostura a pesar de que Rin se sentó a su lado, a pesar que Makoto estaba a su otro costado y actuó con normalidad

Se sintió un traidor…

Paso su vista oceánica en la escarlata intensa de Rin y se perdió , se hundió en un abismo sin remedio, olvidándose de todo, de su culpa, de sus pecados y de la mirada verde intensa y desgarradora de Makoto

Makoto solo vio, solo miro como todo se destruía a su alrededor esa última mirada entre Haru y Rin fue el tiro de gracia para destrozar su corazón

0o0o0

"Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos", aquel rubio imperativo se apreso como una sanguijuela sobre el brazo de Rei para su desgracia, la voz burbujeante de Nagisa siguió siendo un salvavidas para liberar a esos tres de su tortura

Los ojos rosados se zambulleron en la suspicacia y desesperación, apretó el agarre que tenía en el abrazo de Rei pensado que así podía librar el nudo que sintió en su corazón

Toda la noche ni Makoto, ni Haru, ni Rin

Actuaron con normalidad, no se reconciliaron… no sonrieron como siempre

¿Qué les había pasado?

¿Qué podía hacer?

sintió su agarre ser correspondido, alzo su vita y se encontró con la vista amatista y cálida de Rei

Sonrió, como idiota, y miro al resto

"¡Nos vemos mañana Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rin-Rin!"

"¡Oye deja de llamarme así"!, Rin protesto con disgusto

y con una sonrisa pintada en picardía Nagisa descendió a toda prisa, rastrando a un pobre y desdichado Rei

"¡Nos vemos Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai, Rin-sempai!"

Las despedida de distancia de Rei fueron correspondías y los tres chicos quedaron solos en la casa de Haruka

Nagisa miro perdidamente el camino, sentía que esta situación se le escapaba de las manos como agua…

Como el agua que jamás podría controlar ni mucho menos atrapar

"Nagisa-kun"

"¿Sin Rei-chan?"

"Has hecho lo que pudiste, el resto depende de ellos"

Ante esas palabras, Nagisa sonrió con tristeza

"Creo que tiene razón, e-es… solo que temo", no encontraba las palabras para expresarlo

"Teme que ellos se separen y usted quede solo?"

Ante esas palabras robadas, Nagisa se tensó, a veces olvidaba que Rei era el único que podía leerlo perfectamente, sintió como su compañero se deshacía del agarre de su brazo, tomado su mano con la suya, sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando este entrelazo los dedos con los suyos

"No importa lo que pase nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudar a nuestros sempais, porque somos sus amigos, además Nagisa-kun, yo"…

"Nunca te dejarte solo, es una promesa"

"Después de todo"…

"Te amo más que a nadie"

Ante ésa afirmación, su vista paso a la avergonzada de Rei, su semblante cambio de una sonrisa tonta y triste a una agradecida

"Gracias Rei-chan, gracias por estar a mi lado"

y ante esa afirmación sus animo se elevó recuperado al vivacidad de al cual Nagisa se caracterizaba

Apreso con una mayor fuerza la mano de Rei mientras los rastraba a máxima velocidad por todas las calles de Iwatobi

"¡yo también te amo con toda mi alma Rei-chan!"

"¡Nagisa-kun no grites es vergonzoso!"

"¡ Waw la cara avergonzada de Rei-chan es bonita!"

"¡Ha!"

Y grito tras grito siguieron su camino, disfrutando de la cálida de la mano del otro

0o0o0

Sintió un gran frio recorrerle por todo el cuerpo Makoto estaba seguro que si no se iba iba a explotar, la salida de Nagisa solo fue el seguro que se desprendió para cualquiera de los tres por fin liberan sus frustraciones…

Frustraciones que por nada del mundo Makoto quería liberar, ni mucho menos quisiera que las liberara Haru o Rin

Irse era la mejor opción, toda vía su corazón no estaba preparado para ver como Haruka se iba de su lado

"Me voy"

La voz de Rin, lo despertó de sus preocupadas ensoñaciones

"¿He?", fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Makoto, miro como Rin lo observaba, por un momento pensó que él sabía lo que estaba pensando y se sintió tan cohibido, como si alguien sin su consentimiento viera sus más íntimos secretos, pero un así mantuvo la mirada en Rin

La expresión desafiante y fría del pelirrojo lo tomo por sorpresa

"Makoto"…

La voz de Rin lo desconcertó era como si estuviera llena entrega, llena de un desafío sagas y llameante capaz de quemarlo

Podía ver en sus ojos

_No perderé_

Eso termino por desconcertarlo aún más

"Makoto yo"…

"¡Rin!"

La voz de Haru en forma de amenaza retuvo por todo el silencio, Makoto miro a Haruka se veía tan asustado, como si… temiera a las palabras que Rin le diría; vio como los ojos oceánicos de Haru se sorprendían por su improvisada acción topándose con los suyos

El pecho de Makoto dolió aún más cuando Haru aparto su vista de le, como si temiera si podría descubrir la verdad con tan solo viera su mirada

"Tsk", Rin no dudo ante esto y se marchó, azoto con tanta fuerza la puerta que atrajo la atención de los chicos

Makoto estaba tan confundido, pero su mente le gritaba que todo estaba mal

Muy mal, miro a su amigo angustiado y pregunto

.

"¿Haru, que ocurre?"

.

"¿Qué pasa?"

.

"¿Qué pasa entre tú y Rin?"

.

Pero Haru no contesto, Haru no lo miro, Haru se aparto

.

Él se rompió

.

Tomo a Haruka entre los hombros asuntándolo y con desesperación y grito

.

"¡¿Acaso no somos amigos Haru?!"

.

"¡¿Acaso no te importo?¡"

.

"¡¿Por qué no me miras?¡"

.

"¡¿Por qué te estas alejando de m!"…

.

Su boca callo

.

Haru…

.

Lo beso

.

Podía sentir la suavidad de su labios sobre los suyos, sentir como esos labios devoraban con brutalidad, con desesperación, ansiosos como si tratara desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta

El sentimiento, la desesperación y el amor terminaron por inundar a Makoto dejándolo ser, correspondió el beso, con toda la intensidad que estuvo guardada desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sus ojos se toparon con los de Haru gritándoles

¡Cuanto lo amaban!

¡Cuanto lo deseaba!

Gritándole ¡cuanto lo quería!

Pero el no vio nada en Haru, sus ojos no brillaban, solo vio la confusión y más confusión, Haru no respondió a sus llamados, ni a sus gritos, no correspondió a sus besos cargados por todo sus sentimientos, Haru no lo amaba, ni nunca lo hará, pero aun así…

"Te amo Haru"…

La voz de Makoto sonó ronca y rota

Soltó su agarre y salió corriendo a toda prisa de la residencia Nanase, dejando a un Haru confuso y dolido

.

"Perdóname"…

.

"Perdóname"…

.

"Makoto"

.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Haru perdió de vista la figura de su amigo, no supo porque hiso eso, estaba tan asustado ante la reacción de Makoto nunca lo había visto así, pero él tenía la culpa, el orillo al ojiverde, lo orillo tanto que termino rompiéndolo en la locura y desesperación

Pero él no quería

No quiera perderlo

A pesar de querer a otra persona no quería dejar a Makoto

¿Qué tan egoísta podía llegar a ser?

0o0o0

Makoto solo quería llorar, Haru lo había rechazado, no necesito palabras para saberlo, él abrió por completo su corazón, lo desbordo con sus verdaderos sentimientos pero él los ignoro, Haru lo ignoro, lo ignoro todo

Aquel encuentro precioso de sus bocas al unirse y ser uno, se volvió el más indeseado y doloroso

La esencia dulce que aún conservaba en sus labios se volvió tan amarga

Quería vomitar

Sus labios rojos e hinchados que antes sentían la sensación de haber sido cepillados con suavidad, sentían un inmenso dolor como si cientos de agujas se enterraran sin piedad

Se hundió en la agonía y la desesperación, se refugió entre las cálidas sabanas y la oscuridad de su habitación

Haru por qué hiciste eso?

Si no me amabas por que darme falsas esperanzas para después aplastarlas enseguida sin piedad

Haru era cruel

Tan cruel y hermoso…

Era como el mar y él era un náufrago que seguía navegando perdidamente dentro de él, hasta que la voluntad del océano lo hundiera, lo arrastrara has la oscuridad donde nunca más lo dejaría salir

Sin duda Haru

Lo estaba hundiendo…

Hundiendo sin piedad

0o0o0

Así que de esto se trataba

Quiso reír, reír como un idiota

Sus manos temblaron, sus ojos se enfocaron en aquellas palabras

Aquellas palabras que lo estaban matando en aquella carta

_Makoto…_

_Estoy enamorado de Rin, me iré con el_

"M-Mako-chan estás de acuerdo con esto?"

La voz apagada de triste de Nagisa floto en sus oídos

Su mirada verde dejó de brillar

"No, pero"…

Paso su vista a Nagisa y Rei que se encontraban a su lado, podía notar la desesperación y el dolor inundar sus rostros, no solo a él lo habían abandonado, Rin y Haru habían abandonado a todos, Gou había llamado desesperada diciendo que Rin se había marchado junto con Haru, solo había dejado una carta informándole que dejaba Samezuka, Rin tampoco se despidió de ella

Según lo que le había dicho el capitán Mikoshiba, Rin había conseguido patrocinadores que lo ayudarían con su sueño de ser nadador olímpico, él y Haru tenían una oportunidad de ser nadadores profesionales

Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, entro de golpe en la casa de Haru pero él no estaba

Lo único que encontró fue una carta llena de frías palabras

¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?!

Él se fue sin decir una palabra

Se fue sin decirle de frente adiós

Sin decir nada

Recordó aquella conversación entre Rin y Haru, esa conversación fue el detonante de todo, de que todo su mundo se viniera abajo, el que Haru se fuera de su lado

Miro a su alrededor, la casa de Haru estaba en completo silencio como siempre, pero este era un silencio, completo

Un silencio de soledad

Haru no iba a volver

Ya no le quedaba nada

La verdad le vino como un balde de agua

¿Es por eso que Haru lo beso?, el sabia que lo amaba, esa fue su forma de decirle adiós

¿Acaso se había burlado de el?

"¿Acaso puedo detenerlo?", pregunto con una sonrisa llena de amargura; Makoto termino por quebrase

Se quebró delante de Rei, delante de Nagisa

No quería preocuparlos pero no pudo evitarlo, tomo la carta y la arrugo con dolor, el cuerpo le pesaba, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, todo empezó a darle vueltas, sintió su corazón ser desgarrado, perdió fuerzas cayendo al piso en la inconciencia

"¡M-Mako-chan!"

"¡Makoto-sempai!"

Nagisa y a Rei corrieron a su lado

…No puedo ser egoísta, no puedo… pero duele… duele demasiado

No ibas a decirme que te ibas Haru… que me abandonabas, tú ignorancia de tratar de no hacerme sufrí es cruel

Solo dejarme una carta sin decirme adiós personalmente

Cruel…

Creíste que si no nos veríamos cuando te fueras no sería tan doloroso?

Oye Haru?, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no significo nada para ti?, absolutamente nada?, como para decirme de frente que te irías de mi lado,

Por qué?

No me dijiste de frente adiós?

Ne Haru, podre odiarte tan siquiera?...

Eso fue un argumento muy estúpido incluso para mí…

Jamás podre odiarte, t-te amo demasiado para eso

0o0o0

La desesperación, el miedo inundaron su ser, se estaba ahogando, estaba sumergiéndose en aguas oscuras tan oscuras como el fondo del mar

Haru jamás volvió, a llamarle, sus cartas que pedían solo un poco de el jamás fueron contestadas

El jamás…

Se dio cuenta de la fría realidad…

Regresara a su lado

No podía mas estar hay en ese lugar; Iwatobi estaba rodeado de tantos recuerdos, los paisajes hermosos marinos se habían convertido en un gran peso, un peso que ya no podía cargar, le recordaban siempre a el

Le recordaban a…

Haru

No lo soporto el dolor…

Lo quebró

0o0o0

Empezó a empacar sus cosas, hoy era el día, ya no se hundiría era el día para avanzar y continuar con su vida

Con su propia vida

El día que diría adiós

Adiós a su querida Iwatobi, amaba tanto su hogar, pero sabía que era necesario irse si quería sanar las herida de su corazón, si quiera dejar sentir que en cada momento que su corazón pudiera despedazarse con tan solo percibir un poco de la esencia de Haru

"M…Mako-chan, este seguro que quieres irte?"

La voz de Nagisa sonó vacilante y triste, dejando atrás la alegría y vivacidad, Makoto sabía que le había afectado mucho el que Haru y Rin se fueran así, sentía como si ellos los hubieran abandonado y tal vez no estaba lejos de la realidad, el que Makoto se fuera de Iwatobi solo hicieron que se sintiera aún más nervioso y el peli oliva lo sabía, Nagisa no quería ser abandonado nuevamente…

Miro a su querido amigo parado en la puerta de su habitación, mirando con miedo y una ligera desesperación como empaca cada una de sus pertenecías, le dedico una sonrisa y sus ojos verde lo miran con sinceridad

"Nagisa yo nunca te abandonare eres mi amigo", su voz sonó tan seria, logrando que los ojos rosados del joven rubio se ampliaron miraron a un Makoto sonriente, no dudo dos veces en balancearse con lágrimas hacia el joven más alto que el

"¡Mako-chan!"

"¡Nagisa!", el grito de sorpresa retumbo por toda la casa Tachibana

"¡Nagisa-kun, Makoto-sempai, ¡¿están bien?!"

Los pasos apresurados de Rei sonaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Makoto

Y al verla escena frente a él solo pudo suspirara derrotado

"Nagisa-kun por favor suelta a Makoto-sempai lo estas asfixiando"

Las lágrimas de Nagisa mojaron su pecho, miro el rostro angustiado de Rei, sonríe sabe que Rei también está preocupado por él, sabe que también siente dolor por lo que paso con Rin y Haru, pero se contiene porque se preocupa por él

Se preocupa que se rompa nuevamente como lo hiso ase tiempo, es algo que el mismo no quiere volver a vivir, es algo que ni si quiera Rei o Nagisa quieren volver a ver

Aun Makoto desecho

Se senté tan feliz, a pesar que parte de su corazón esta despedazado, siente dicha al saber que hay personas dispuestas a recoger los pedazos de su corazón y repáralos

"¡Siempre seremos amigos Mako-chan!"

" ¡No lo olvides, si eres feliz al irte lo entiendo, no me opondré, quiero que seas feliz, eso si no dejare de llamarte siempre!"

"¡Tanto Rei como yo te perseguiremos hasta el fin del mundo si te atreves a abandonarnos!"

"¡no podrás vivir un día sin que te estemos persiguiendo!", Nagisa lloraba con todas sus fuerzas sin evitar contener las lagrimas

"Nagisa-kun no digas eso no es hermoso es vergonzoso", el rostro de Rei se colorean ante las desvergonzadas palabras del más joven

Mako sonríe y palmea la cabeza de Nagisa y sonríe a Rei

"Gracias chicos, gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por no dejarme"

0o0o0

Todos se despidieron de el

Nagisa aun llorando, jamás pensó ver a su amigo así se sintió culpable, pero al ver su sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas supo que lo perdonaba, paso su vista a la de Rei que a pesar de tratar de ocultar su tristeza en sus ojos y su sonrisa podía ver cuánto le dolía

Pero como ellos dijeron si era necesario irse para ser feliz ellos lo aceptaban, además bajo la amenaza de Nagisa no dudaría ni un momento en estar siempre en contacto con sus amigos, si no es probable que vea muy pronto a un rubio acosador arrastrando a un desdichado Rei donde quería que valla hasta el final de sus días

Miro a su familia como sus dos hermanos se aferraban a sus piernas llorando mientras les pedía que no se fuera

Su padre le había palmeado la cabeza y su madre lo había abrasando con cariño

Había aceptado una beca para estudiar en una escuela prestigiosa, era una oportunidad única para su vida

Una oportunidad para cambiar

Aceptar irse fue la decisión más difícil que ha experimentado, pero sabía que era lo mejor, para dejar atrás todo y continuar de nuevo

Pero dejar atrás los recuerdos dolorosos

Sus padre lo apoyaron en todo, sabían que dejarlo era doloroso, pero querían lo mejor para él y si era su decisión irse la respetaría

Miro el hermoso paisaje de su pueblo natal desaparecer con forma el tren avanza, como sus familia y sus amigos lentamente desaparecían de su vista

Dolió, dolió dejarlos, dejar su pasado

Miro el pedazo de papel que está en sus manos

"Adiós Haru"

Un susurro tembloroso sale de sus labios mientras lee las ultimas letras que están en esa fría y dolorosa carta

_Adiós Makoto_

Arruga con fuerzas aquel trozo de papel que quema dolorosamente con su tacto

Tal vez es un adiós para siempre

Un adiós para todo lo que fuiste, para todo lo que fui, para todo lo que hay a mi alrededor

Un adiós para siempre…

"Haru"

0o0o0

**Notas del autor: XD**

Y bien que les pareció?

Espero que les hay gustado es mi primer fic sobre este anime, además que es el primero que hago con el género Yaoi, nunca he escrito uno, es mi primer fic XD

No sé si me salió bien u_uU, pero cuando empecé a ver Free iwatobi swim club me encanto me enamoré de Makoto y no pudo contener la llama de inspiración que se encendió y solo me pedía escribir XD y más cuando me entre que tendría segunda temporada

Espero que le haya gustado n_n

este fic será un Makoto/Haru, también tengo gusto por el Makoto/Rin, tal vez en un futuro cuando no este tannnnn ocupada un fic sobre esa pareja XD

Tanto criticas como comentarios serán bien recibidos

¡Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí traigo la continuación espero que les guste, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero me las arregle para terminar este capítulo XD

**.**

Free iwatobi swim club no me pertenece ni sus personajes, a mí solo me pertenece este fic

**.**

No sueltes mi mano por favor… te lo pedí, pero aun así… lo hiciste, entonces quien la sostendrá, ahora?… Haru

**.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**No sueltes mi mano **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo uno**

_**Las cicatrices que dejan los años **_

Sentía como el viento golpeaba con fuerza sobre su rostro, un olor tan conocido inundo por completo su olfato, tierra mojada y agua salada, ante sus iluminada vista el sol lo golpeaba con fuerza impidiéndole apreciar por completo el paisaje que se mostraba ante su presencia, con una de sus manos trato desesperadamente poder cubrir un poco el impedimento del sol notando con gran admiración la gran extensión de mar a su alrededor brillando con intensidad a causa de los intensos rayos del sol, como si se trataran de aguas doradas como el oro

Sin duda era una vista tan nostálgica, pero al igual de bella

El sonido de las olas, el llamado de las gaviotas

No podría contenerse

¡Quería salir ahora mismo y zambullirse en aquellas aguas que tanto había extrañado!, saco todo lo que pudo de su cuerpo con la más grande intensión de saltar por la ventana del auto

"¡Waaaaaaw Rei-chan más rápido, acelera ya casi llegamos!"

"Nagisa-kun por favor ten cuidado no te asomes tanto por la ventana podrías caerte"

"¡Mou Rei-chan amor no me estés regañando no soy un niño!"

La vista regañona y avergonzada amatista de Rei se posaron sobre su pareja que hacia un puchero molesto, que era demasiado lindo para sus ojos, trato de mantener la calma mientras reajustaba sus lentes y volteaba nuevamente su vista sobre el camino

"Por favor Nagisa-kun se un poco más paciente pronto llegaremos"

Un suspiro cansado y aburrido salió sobre los labios del rubio más bajito

"¡Ya quiero llegar!", con un pataleo y lloriqueos de niño pequeño, siguió con su berrinchen por todo el camino

Rei simplemente mantuvo la vista en el camino ya estaba acostumbrado a lo caprichoso que podía ser su pareja no por nada han estado juntos ya por muchos tiempo, demasiado a decir verdad, pero no se arrepentía de estar a su lado se sentía dichoso que después de tanto tiempo aun estuvieran juntos, amaba con todo su corazón a Nagisa-kun, y a pesar de su actitud caprichosa e infantil no era un impedimento para no dejarlo de amar

Su pareja era hermoso tal y como era y esperaba que se mantuviera así siempre

Una pequeña sonrisa gustosa por la calidez del ambiente aparecieron en las facciones de Rei, atrayendo la atención de un infantil Nagisa

"Estas feliz Rei-chan", más que una pregunta era una afirmación

Rei solo escucho feliz mente las palabras de Nagisa mientras observa el familiar paisaje

"Si estoy feliz, siento como si volvemos a casa después de mucho tiempo"

Nagisa no dijo nada solo tarareo la respuesta de Rei y asintió con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa qué atrajo la atención de manera cómoda y feliz a su pareja

Después de tantos años y estar en diferentes lugares, solo ese lugar, solo hay, pueden considerarlo su hogar

No hay nada más

Y ningún lugar donde quieran estar

Iwatobi es su único y absoluto hogar, su sonrisa es dichosa y enternecedora sus ojos rosas brillan de dicha

Está seguro que no es el único que debe pensar eso, de alguna manera ese pensamiento se clava como una espina en su corazón, la lucidez de su radiante felicidad se desvanece lentamente, los recuerdos amargos y triste lo invaden sin siquiera poder poner antes una berrera, sacude la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas tratando de olvidar pero no puede, después de todos esos dolorosos recuerdos son los principales de su tristeza y de que abandonará su querido hogar

Dolores, tristezas y heridas que está seguro que no están del todo curadas en su corazón y tampoco las de su Rei-chan

La vida no siempre es felicidad es lo que logro aprender con el paso de los años después de pasar por tantos obstáculos y dolores, pero el esfuerzo de no haberse rendido fueron los frutos de poder estar ahora realmente feliz al lado Rei y a base de tantas experiencias gratas y horribles, ellos están por fin dispuestos a cerrar completamente las cicatrices que hay en sus almas y regresar a Iwatobi

Sabe que lo que vendrá será un gran muro que será difícil poder pasar pero está completamente seguro de que quiere romper y superarlo para conseguir aún más felicidad y está completamente seguro que Rei está más que dispuesto y seguro de seguirlo hasta el final

Después de todo su amor es su más fuerte arma que tiene para lograr enfrentar cualquier adversidad, que sabe que pronto estará enfrente suyo y unos de los principales motivos por los que tuvo que alejarse de su querida Iwatobi

"_Tengo que dejar Iwatobi Nagisa solo así dejare de sentir dolor, solo así poder no pensar más en el"_

Su tristeza ante ese recuerdo lo hace sentir una oleada de gran amargura que le hace gemir de frustración, recordar eso solo le hace mal, aunque sabe que después de todo _él _tuvo razón

Dejar ese lugar para no sentir más dolor, eso fue lo que hiso él y fue lo que hicieron ellos, porque había dolores que los atormentaron y los obligaron a irse, que ironía que pasara lo mismo a él y Rei, pero sabe que eran muy jóvenes y débiles

No sabían que hacer par a mantener su amor, no sabían que hacer ante el desprecio de sus seres queridos

No sabían ¿Qué era lo mejor separarse o permanecer juntos?

Aceptar las exigencias de sus padres y demás familiares de dejar morir aquel sentimiento más puro y hermoso que sentían y se profesaban con gran intensidad que superaría a cualquiera

¿Solo porque los dos eran hombres?

¿Qué mal les hacían a los demás?

No lo entendía y aun sigue sin entenderlo

Y esa misma fragilidad, miedo, desilusión y desesperación, los obligaron a irse no podían mas

Su amor era todo y por ese amor dejarían atrás todo, se fueron y no volvieron a ver los rostros de las personas que querían y a la vez los lastimaban

Días, semanas, mese años, nada… sin ningún contacto

Dios sabe lo que sintió cuando abandono todo por Rei-chan dolió y mucho, dejar todo por una persona era un clara muestra de amor absoluto y sabía que Rei pensaba lo mismo

Se preguntó si también ellos sintieron lo mismo cuando se fueron

Trata de consolarse pensando que tal vez sea un sí, pero sabe que sería egoísta y malo desear un dolor asía ellos comparado al suyo y su corazón sabe que todos ellos experimentaron dolor

Soltó una sonrisilla caprichosa rayando a la ironía, sabe que es verdad recuerda una verde mirada llorar mientras su vista desaparecía rápidamente al dejar su hogar

Recuerda una mirada rojiza colérica y amargada dejar de brillar con salvajismo y vitalidad y también recuerda una mirada oceánica perdida, desconectada, asustada y agonizada, hundirse lentamente sin siquiera reflejar aquella luz que solía brillar de sarcasmo infantil, armónico y agradable aura

Los años y las tristeza los han marcado lo sabe por experiencia y su sexto sentido le grita que aquellos que también se fueron no están lejos de lo que él siente

Pero sabe que ya no son lo que fueron en el pasado y ya es tiempo…

Tiempo de acabar con todo y seguir de nuevo tanto Rei como el no van a huir, serraran ese dolor que dejaron a la deriva que les gritaba ser acabado de una vez

Y está seguro que también ellos pensaran lo mismo…

Tal vez algún día

Tiene un presentimiento…

Y eso le inquieta

Algo va a pasar

Pero no sabe que es

Ha tenido esa sensación desde que partieron hacia Iwatobi y eso hace que su inquietud aumente

Despierta de sus nerviosos cuestionamientos cuando siente una mano apretar la suya, siente un calor familiar recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y sonríe, mira la mano que lo sostiene con fuerza llenándolo por completo de confort, su sonrisa se ilumina mientras observa a Rei con la vista al frete mientras que su otra mano mantiene el volante con firmeza

"Rei-chan eres lindo"

Las palabras de Nagisa solo provocaron un pronunciado sonrojo en el peli azul

Su vista rosada no se aparta dela figura de su gran amor de juventud, su cuerpo se apoya con necesidad y alegría vivaz sobre el brazo de Rei

Pase lo que pase mientras este al lado de el nada malo pasara, mientras tenga a Rei a su lado será capaz de pasar cualquier adversidad

"Te amo Rei-chan", susurro por lo bajo y dichoso mentira enfoca su vista fiel y sincera en la de el

El apretón de su mano solo se refuerzo ante sus amorosas palabras

"Yo también le amo Nagisa-kun y eso nunca cambiara," la vista amatista de Rei se topa con la rosa magneta de su pequeña e imperativa pareja y sonríe

Pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos

Y esa es una verdad que nunca va a cambiar…

De eso se aseguraran ellos hasta el final

"¡Ha!", el grito de Nagisa rompió el agradable ambiente, asustado casi al instante al ojivioleta, algún día de estos Nagisa-kun le provocara un infarto y eso no será nada hermoso

"No avisamos a nadie que vendríamos"

La sorpresa en los ojos de Rei secundaron su escandalosa exclamación, " ¡ho!, es verdad nadie saben que vamos", entre sus conocidos y sobre todo sus respectivos familiares, pero tal vez es lo mejor, pueden recargarse antes de que inicien una batalla, es la conclusión que Rei logro afirmar mentalmente

Por qué después de tantos años de no saber nada de sus propia familia es una herida que para él no ha sanado aun y tal vez nunca sanara si él no está dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos y cerrarla por sí mismo, es algo que sabe muy bien tanto como Nagisa, pero necesita un poco de tiempo para poder tomar completamente valor

Por qué lo que más desea es recuperar aquellos lazos que se rompieron hace muchos años y tal vez, solo tal vez… recuperar esa felicidad que fue hundida ase mucho, mucho tiempo

Además nada ni nadie los alejara nuevamente de su hogar Iwatobi lo es todo, tanto para Nagisa-kun como para el

"¡Bueno creo que será una bomba sorpresa para todos!", una sonrisa demasiando brillosa y infantil se instala en la cara de Nagisa

Provocándole escalofríos al peli azul, podría jurar que esa sonrisa es la maldad pura, que seguramente le traerá muchos problemas en un futuro próximo

Aunque sabe que es inevitable, Nagisa-kun es alguien a que no se le puede detener cuando algo se le ha metido en la cabeza, es como si uno tratara de detener una ola que al final solo te termina arrastrando a la destrucción

"¡Ne, ne Rei-chan cuando lleguemos hay que buscar a Gou, seguro que se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando nos vea después de tanto años!", la sonrisa de Nagisa se incrementó y sus ojos brillaron como nunca, eso solo hiso preocupar aún más a Rei

Lo siento Gou-san, no puedo detener a Nagisa-kun, fue lo último que llego a la mente del amante de lo hermoso

En definitiva no iba tener ni una pisca de descanso cuando llegaran

0o0o0

Un estornudo retumbo como eco por toda la residencia Matsuoka

"Valla creo que enfermare o tal vez alguien pensó en mí?", en un susurro curioso se cuestionó una joven mujer de largo cabello rojo

"Seguro es el cambio de estaciones"

Observo con pereza lo solitaria que se encentraba su casa, hace un par de años empezó a vivir por ella misma, su madre consiguió un trabajo en el extranjero y como ella era mayor, Gou Matsuoka gano le gran derecho de vivir por fin por su cuenta, aunque admitía que no fue tan grandioso como pensaba a veces le provocaba tristeza estar sola, pensar en el pasado cuando su casa estaba llena de risas y calor familiar, a veces le era doloroso y estos momentos de soledad la golpeaban constantemente a recordar cosas que le provocaba dolor

paso su vista melancólica a la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente del sofá en donde se encuentra cómodamente sentada, tomo con cierto cansancio la tasa de café que estaba solitariamente en la mesa, respiro hondo atrapando el olor del café recién hecho eso le ayudara a recuperar energías, no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche, ese problema la tenía tan cansada y no encontraba una solución

Paso su vista sobre el montón de documentos que tenía a un lado del sillón, su semblante entristeció perdiéndose en una lapso de nostalgia, tomo una hoja de entre tantas y leyéndola detenidamente, una ligera mueca de desagrado fue lo único que salió de ella, una desesperación le recorrió todo el cuerpo

No sabe que es lo que debe hacer, tanta presión le ha estado proporcionando ataques de ansiedad, se levantó de su cómodo sillón aun con su pijama y sus pies descalzos, pueden sentir lo frio que está el suelo pero poco le importa su cabeza tiene otras cosas en mente, cosas de mayor importancia

Se la paso alrededor de 30:00 minutos caminando de un lado a otro por los pasillos de su casa mientras relee aquel documento que sostiene entre sus manos

No sabe qué hacer, con esto es demasiado para ella, son tantas cosas, tantos problemas, que ni siquiera le pertenecen, pero esta mas involucrada que cualquiera y siente que se está inundando en un mar de desesperación, se siente tan sola sin nadie que le pudiera aconsejar y la situación se le escapa de las manos, sabe que la persona que necesita su ayuda está hundiéndose y teme no poder ayudarlo

No sabe cómo estarán las cosas entre ellos a pesar de los años, pero no puede hacer más que pedirle ayuda…

_A el_

Camina hacia su habitación mientras recoge todos los documentos del sillón, su cara está determinada, ¡lo va hacer!, pase lo que pase, no hay alternativa, tal vez sea una oportunidad para arreglar las cosa y que todo vuelva hacer como antes o tal vez sea la decisión que conlleve todo a la auto destrucción y todo acabe en la miseria

La cabeza le va explotar, solo es una chica común y corriente, ¡no puede resolver esto, ni que sea un ser supremo que pueda dar la paz mundial!, es lo que gira en su cabeza

De un empujón abrió apresura la puerta de la habitación, paso su vista impaciente a su escritorio donde está su portátil, la impresora y el fax, toma apresuradamente su teléfono que se encontraba descansando en sima de el escritorio con sus demás pertenecías y empieza a escribir en él y cuando está dispuesta a enviar el mensaje duda un momento

Sabe que el la va a matar si se entera lo que hiso

Sabe que el otro le va a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana

También sabe que el otro le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere de todo

Está bien jodida por todos lados, pero no hay de otra, envía el mensaje y toma todos los documentos, enviándolos uno por uno otra vez del fax

El último que envía solo puede leer en su mente con tristeza

Historial médico de…

Ve como el aparato procesa todo su corazón se estruja y a la vez late rápidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que hiso

"¡Ho Dios mío, ho estoy en problemas!"

Empieza a hiperventilar al darse cuenta de su ataque de valentía se disipo rápidamente presa del pánico intento detener al maquina pero era demasiado tarde todo fue enviado _a el_

No hay vuelta atrás

¡Ho dios estamos jodidos no solo ella, sino ellos, si bien… jodidos!

Pero sabe que la persona que estará más jodidas de todos será _el_

Solo reza que él le tenga misericordia y se apiade de su alma, con palidez Gou mira desesperada aquel aparato que le causo su desgracia pero aun así sonríe con tristeza, Sentándose con cansancio en su cama y volteando su vista en un retrato que reposa sobre el pequeño buro a un lado de una pequeña lámpara

Mira con una infinita tristeza aquel retrato donde está su personas más queridas, aquellos chicos que le iluminaron los días llenas de aventuras y diversión

Pero que ya no están a su lado y sus días ya no son lo que eran en su juventud son muchos años, muchos, de los que se ha sentido sola pero sabe que así son las cosas, pero una parte de ella desea que todo vuelva hacer como antes…

Pero eso nunca pasara son muchas tristezas, heridas y lazos rotos que está segura que son casi imposibles de curar incluso a pesar que uno de ellos la une más que un lazo de amistad, sino un lazo de sangre

Pasa su mirada en una persona en especial de aquel retrato, una sonrisa amable, brillosa y hasta angelical, la calidez de sus ojos bondadosos y su infinita virtud para perdonar

A pesar de los años y los dolores que ha experimentado el sigue conservando esa esencia y quizás lo que hiso es porque confía en que elacepte

Confía que él pueda lograr entra en razón a ese tonto que no quiere aceptar su ayuda y se está hundiendo en la desesperanza, ruega que él sea capaz de salvarlo

Pero todo depende de la decisión que tome el y sabe que no será fácil

Después de todo ellos compartieron un lazo demasiado fuerte que superaba a cualquiera y está muy segura que a pasar del tiempo aún ese lazo no está roto del todo, es decisión de ellos si quieren repáralo… ho acabar con el de una vez por todas y eso es algo que tal vez ella ha empujado hacer

No hay más que pueda hacer, está fuera de su poder, está segura que él es el único que puede sacarlo de aquel abismo que se ha empeñado ese tonto en meterse

Y espera que puedan reconciliarse

Pero esta consiente de la tormenta que ha iniciado y no sabe si será capaz de detenerla o al final todos terminara arrastrados en ella y eso es algo que en verdad la está inquietando cada vez mas

Pero a pesar de todo eso él es… "el único que puede salvarlo", con tristeza suelta palabras esperanzadoras mientras sigue observado la única persona que es capaz de darle esperanzas a un sueño roto que aún mantiene en su alma

0o0o0

"¡Por fin llegamos Rei-chan mira, mira!", tras escandalosos gritos Nagisa correteo por todos los pasillos de su nuevo hogar, Rei se encontraba satisfecho con lo feliz que Nagisa-kun es, después de todo él fue quien diseño la casa y su pareja quien la decoro, había sido un secreto bien escondido que había guardado y sin contarles que regresaban a Iwatobi para quedarse permanentemente, ni siquiera Gou-san sabía, pero era por la insistencia de su pareja alegando que era una sorpresa, a final habían quedado de acuerdo que les dirían a todos de su regreso pero fue tanta la emoción que al final lo olvidaron, quería informales a sus familiares tal vez para saber si eran bien recibidos y si no para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa

Pero las cosas les resultaron tan improvisadas y desbalanceadas, que Rei no sabía que hacer es verdad que estaba demasiado feliz de regresar, pero también sentía cierta inquietud y no iba a negar incluso miedo, pero las cosas resultaron así , no puede esperar nada mas

Lo que tenga que pasar pasara ya no había tiempo para lamentarse, solo le quedaba disfrutar de su nuevo hogar al lado de su amad…

"¡¿Re…i-chan, Rei-chan, me oyes?!"

Los grititos de Nagisa lo despertaron de sus ensoñaciones

"Estoy bie…" la respuesta cayo al sentir los suaves y finos labios de su pareja

Observa como Nagisa toma su mano cariñosa y tranquilamente, su hiperactividad se ha esfumado y la tranquilidad de su presencia aplacan lo turbulento de sus pensamientos

Un pequeña y apacible sonrisa adorna las facciones del joven rubio mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Rei

"Tranquilo Rei-chan todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo, yo te protegeré, no dejare que nada malo te pase"

Rei solo puede avergonzarse mientras que sus mejillas se colorean de carmín, Nagisa puede ser escandaloso, e infantil y caprichoso, pero reconoce que los años lo han hecho madurar también y sabe cuándo él está mal y se dedica a cuidarlo y consentirlo

Eso le gusta mucho y cada día se enamora más de esa parte de Nagisa que le ha acompañado a lo largo de los año, Nagisa para él es y siempre será maravillosamente hermoso

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Rei solo le concede en acuerdo sus palabras

La tranquilidad se esfumo y rápidamente regresando a la vivacidad, el apretón de sus manos aumenta cuando Nagisa arrastra hacia fuera a Rei

"¡Bien hay que conseguir algo de comer antes que lleguen los camiones de mudanza!"

Rei solo sonríe ante el cambio repentino del carácter de su amado

Después de todo Nagisa sigue siendo Nagisa y eso no cambiara

Caminan con extrema tranquilidad entrelazando sus manos rumbo a un lugar donde puedan satisfacer su apetito, gozando de las alrededores de Iwatobi, sin notar que alguien los observa desde la distancia

Una figura se posa de tras de ellos silenciosamente, se mantiene en silencio solo mirando a esas dos personas caminar con una sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas, sus manos se sierran fuertemente en puños para detener su inquietud, su cuerpo tiembla

"Nagisa…"

"Rei…"

Es lo único que escapa de su labios como un susurro efímero y anhelante pero a la vez doloroso apuntó de quebrarse…

Pero no es escuchado y las figuras de aquellas personas desaparecen de su vista

0o0o0

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR XD**

espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo está situado muchos años después del primero que venía siendo el prólogo de la historia, quise mostrar en esta continuación que no solo los protagonista tuvieron problemas, sino que también tanto Rei como Nagisa experimentaron dolores y crecieron de manera madura XD después de todo estamos hablando del mundo de los adultos, ya no son tan jóvenes pero eso no quiere decir que sean completamente maduros, eso se consigue a vece de experiencias, bueno es lo que yo he llegado a atender, la vida no es del todo bonita ni perfecta pero hay cosas buenas en las que vale la pena luchar

y con respecto a la pareja principal, espero que hayan entendido algunas insinuaciones de ellos en este capítulo n_n quien sabe cando van a salir (secreto), pero no tardaran y traerán consigo algunas sorpresitas

y sobre mis demás fics sigo escribiendo pero no he subido nada a excepción de esta capítulo, el tiempo, la inspiración han sido obstáculos que me ha costado luchar espero y pronto publique algo XD

¡Agradezco sus comentarios!:

**Rikka Yamato, Marihanitha, ashira23, Lorena, Guest, Makoharu, Anakashi **

¡Me alegra que les gustara n_n!

¡Tanto criticas como comentarios serán bien recibidos!

¡Nos vemos!

¡Matane!


End file.
